musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ed Sheeran:Don't
I met this girl late last year She said don't you worry if I disappear I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait But then I jump right in A week later return I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn But I gave her my time for two or three nights Then I put it on pause until the moment was right I went away for months until our paths crossed again She told me I was never looking for a friend Maybe you could swing by my room around 10 Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin We'll be in between the sheets until the late Am Baby if you wanted me then you should've just said She's singing Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love That heart is so cold All over my arm I don't wanna know that babe Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love I told her she knows Take aim and reload I don't wanna know that babe For a couple weeks I Only want to see her We drink away the days with a take away pizza Before a text message was the only way to reach her Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her Singing out Aretha All over the track like a feature Never want to sleep I guess that I don't want to either But me and her we make money the same way Four cities, two planes the same day Those shows have never been what it's about But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch But we should get on a plane Or we'll be missing it now Wish I'd have written it down The way that things played out When she was kissing him How I was confused about She should figure it out while I'm sat here singing Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love That heart is so cold All over my arm I don't wanna know that babe Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love I told her she knows Take aim and reload I don't wanna know that babe *Knock knock knock* on my hotel door I don't even know if she knows what for She was crying on my shoulder I already told ya Trust and respect is what we do this for I never intended to be next But you didn't need to take him to bed that's all And I never saw him as a threat Until you disappeared with him to have sex of course It's not like we were both on tour We were staying on the same fucking hotel floor And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment But it was never just fun and I thought you were different This is not the way you realize what you wanted It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest All this time God knows I'm singing Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love That heart is so cold All over my arm I don't wanna know that babe Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love I told her she knows Take aim and reload I don't wanna know that babe Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love That heart is so cold All over my arm I don't wanna know that babe Ah-la-la-la-la Don't fuck with my love I told her she knows Take aim and reload I don't wanna know that babe Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Ed Sheeran